deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Spider-Man Battle Royale
Movie Spider-Man Battle Royale ' is a What-if? Episode of DEATH BATTLE, it features Spider-Man from the 2002-2007 trilogy of movies, The Amazing Spider-Man from the duology of 2012-2014 movies and Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man who appeared in Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. SPIDER MAN BATTLE ROYALE.png|Xalatoth What-if Death Battle Movie Spider-Man Battle Royale.jpg|Venage237 Tobey vs Andrew vs Tom by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description ''Spider-Man has had various movie incarnations, but in this battle, only one will do whatever a spider can! Interlude W. Sometimes, doing a movie adaptation only one time isn't enough. '''B. And Spider-Man has a LOT of movie adaptations! W. Spider-Man. from the Sam Raimi trilogy. B. The Amazing Spider-Man, from the reboot... "duology"? W. And Marvel Cinematic Universe Spíder-Man, the newest reboot by Disney and Marvel. B. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. W. And it's our job to analyse their webbing, crawling and Spidey Senses, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Trilogy Spider-Man (Cue Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme) W. Peter Parker was a pretty dorky kid who was bullied by literally everybody and was just a complete and utter nerd B. But one day Peter was bit by a radioactive spider! W. This gave him amazing abilities turning him into the Spider-Man! B. With these amazing powers Peter instead of using them for good decided to make money by wrestling! W. Peter easily won this battle but instead of getting paid he was scammed from his money. B. Hate when that happens! W. But the worst part was when he let a robber go this robber later killed his Uncle Ben. B. Irony over-dose! W. After the death of his Uncle he finally decided to become the spider-man! B. Toby is extremely durable as he is able once was able to take a grenade to the face. W. Do keep in mind that the same grenade thrown at him,Earlier it was able to turn three adult men into nothing but bones and ash. B. Toby is also very strong as he was able to stop a 240 ton train! W. Yeah sure it knocked him out but it's still an amazing feat! B. Toby is also an amazing acrobat as he is able to somehow dive through a train bridge with ease that doesn't seem realistic! W. It isn't but hey it's a superhero movie! B. Yeah he may be powerful but he isn't invincible,One of his biggest weaknesses though is that he so emotional like seriously he cries more that a baby! W. That is true but maybe not the last part! Anyway Toby does have many weaknesses such as he is kinda stupid and if someone has better martial arts than him he would get demolished! B. Still with all these weaknesses Toby is still considered the best spider-man of all time "Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied" The Amazing Spider-Man (Cue The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme) W. Peter Parker..was actually a very popular kid instead of Toby's version. B. Until one day that he was bit by a spider that gave him super powers we get it stop showing it! W. Yeah Sony what were you thinking! B. Any way let's get straight to the abilities. W. Unlike Toby, Andrew Garfield can't shoot webs naturally no he has his web shooters. B. These Web Shooters are able to shoot guess what yeah webs. W. Unlike any other Spider-Man he has a weapon he stole from shocker the seismic waves these weapons can shoot shock waves at people so strong that it could stun people. B. While he is strong but not as strong as Tobey's Spidey as he is able to lift up a cop car with absolute ease. W. These Cars can weigh as much as 2 tons! B. But his best ability is his speed as he was able to dodge lightning which could go as fast as the speed of light! W. Yeah also he was able to survive getting hit by said lightning! B. Andrew is not perfect he is way way WAY! too cocky and also puts his own life at risk just to make a joke! W. Still Andrew is The Amazing Spiderman! "You want me to come down there so you can kill me? Yes! I'll be right there." MCU Spider-Man (Cue "Hey Ho Let's Go") B. Please Don't tell me we have to say his origin story again! W. Nope unlike Sony Marvel had a different idea for a Spider-Man Movie than an origin movie! B. Thank You Marvel! (STAN LEE: You're Welcome Boomstick!) W. Unlike the other Spider-Men Tom Holland has a lot of technology Let's start with the types of webbing he has in his suit. B. Barrage Webbing,Web Grenade and my personal favorite Taser Webbing! W. These Webs have so much electricity that it was able to blow out an electrical sign in three seconds. B. Not only is his webbing awesome his suit is even better. W. His suit was made by Tony Stark, It possess web wings that allows him to glide in the air, A reconnaissance drone which detaches from the spider emblem seemingly independent of Peter's control it can fly onto a target and act as a tracking device. B. Instant-Kill Mode: Peter's least favorite mode, as the name suggests it allows Spider-Man and his webs to attack in manners that could kill a target in a fraction of a second, along with his eyes enclosing, exposing a red light from his eyes And has x-ray vision, he can activate this by asking Karen to switch to his visuals into a different visual spectrum Jesus that's a lot of options. W. Peter may be a genius, but he's at his best when he's working with his best friend Edward Leeds. B. What a fatass! W. BOOMSTICK! B. Just saying the truth W. Uhhh, Anyway Ned is an expert hacker as he was able to bypass the Training Wheel Protocol Which was made by Tony Stark himself! B. The best strength feat by Tom was that he was able to lift an entire boat. W. This boat was a Staten Island Island Ferry which are the largest ships offered by the ferry service, This ship weighs 2794 Tons! B. Holy Shit! W. Sure Spider-Man can lift a lot of tons and he can take a lot of damage he is still not even close to perfect. B. Peter is 'i'nexperienced and is Cocky occasionally. Also Ned is just used for support and really can't fight W. Still with all this Peter is making Iron-Man proud! (Spider-Man does a backflip and lands onto the roof of a car holding onto Captain America's shield. He then said "Hey Everyone!") Pre-Fight W. Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. B. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location (Toby Maguire Spider-Man's apartment) Toby lied on his bed watching TV with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, Suddenly the program they were watching was interrupted by a news report. Reporter: Breaking News there is a mad man crashing into people and their cars so far it said that there are 50 fatalities and 20 people injured. Toby shot up from the bed and ran into his closet rummaging around looking for his costume. Mary Jane then said Mary Jane: Peter can you do me a favor. Toby looked behind him at his girlfriend putting on his costume and he then replied with Toby: Of course. Mary Jane: Be careful. Toby finally got into his costume and walked over to his girlfriend with his mask on his head and then kissed her as a way of saying goodbye. Toby then pulled the mask down his face and jumped out the window before starting to do his regular web swinging. Mary Jane then got up from the bed,turned off the TV and walked out the door trying to hide her worry. LOCATION '' (Peter Parker's room, Andrew Garfield)' This was just a normal day for the Amazing Spider-Man. He threw himself out of his raggedy bed and onto a crusty pizza box. His face, shrouded partially by his mask, revealed the half-awake, groggy hero still waking up from a night of vigilantism. He stood, kicking away the cardboard and began to take off his suit. At least, until he heard the sirens. Andrew Garfield let loose a sigh. '''Andrew: I hate my job!' He groaned and grabbed a deodorant stick and began to apply it. He blinked again, still waking up slowly. He then jumped out the window. Suddenly the door opened revealing a young aunt may holding a bag of cleaned clothes as she then said Aunt May: Peter I have your clothes cle... She interrupted herself as she saw the empty room she then said under her breath Aunt May: Weird I could swear that he was here. ''Location ''(Queens,New York) Tom Holland was walking down the street and to his favorite sandwich store with his best friend Ned. Suddenly a convoy of police vehicles flew past him. Tom: Get to your room and to your computer we have a job to do! Ned then nodded in agreement and then waddled off to his house. Peter ran to a street stripping down into nothing but his underwear, Until finally he pulled the suit over him but it didn't fit. He then pressed a button his emblem making it into his size, The hero then started swinging around the city. In the middle of a street in Brooklyn a massive truck began crashing into hundreds of cars killing the drivers of these cars instantly. The driver was a bald man with a stitch looking tattoo that wrapped around his head, The man was a bit overweight and he wore a black jumper with three white lines on the sleeves this man was Alexander O'Hirn. Suddenly Andrew Garfield jumped onto the window before knocking on it saying "Mr Criminal", For some reason Alex turned down the window to hear the Spider-Man saying. Andrew: Hey am I late to the party! Suddenly without warning Andrew was knocked off the truck and to the street by Toby. Tony then opened the door of the truck and punched the villain in the face knocking him out instantly. Toby then threw the knocked out sociopath and threw him out of the truck and firing a web underneath him saving him from death. Suddenly the truck was stopped without warning nearly knocking Toby of the vehicle. Toby looked at the front of the truck trying to see what the hell stopped the truck then he saw Tom Holland rubbing his hands together, Suddenly Tom looked at Toby the two heroes stared at each other in confusion. Toby: Kid get back home Spider-Man has something to do. Tom: yeah so you should move out of the way because I am Spider-Man! Before Toby could respond he was interrupted by Andrew Garfield walking over to the two Spider-Men as he looked in confusion at the two heroes. Andrew: Is this some fan club or something. Tom: I was just about to say the exact same thing. Toby: Very funny guys but you do know I am Spider-Man. Andrew looked at the two men a bit infuriated saying Andrew: No I am Spider-Man! Tom: Tell you what, How about we fight and whoever wins is the real Spider-Man. Toby Then nodded his head in agreement as before getting into his battle stance. Andrew: Sure why not? Andrew said as he got into his own battle stance. Tom: Great! Tom then decided like Andrew and Toby would get into his battle stance basically saying lets get started. The three Spider-Men then jumped at each other starting the battle of the century. '''''FIGHT! 3/3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eaO63O0vD4 Tom was the first to attack as he then parried a kick right in the face of Andrew knocking him onto the ground, The MCU Spidey then grabbed Toby and slammed him onto the pavement cracking the ground underneath him. Tom then landed onto the ground as Tom and Andrew stood back up. Andrew tried a lunging punch at Tom. Tom ducked underneath the punch and then retaliated with a stiff right hook into the stomach of Andrew making The Amazing Spider-Man stumble backwards in pain. Before Andrew could react he was punched in the face by Toby launching him into a wall, Suddenly Toby then kicked Tom in the face stunning him and leaving him open for an explosive punch right at Tom's face nearly knocking him off his feet. Toby ran at Tom and tried spin kick but The MCU Spider-Man ducked underneath the attack and then done an uppercut right into Toby's chin knocking him into the air. Tom then punched the stunned Toby in the stomach making fall on his back. Tom tried to stomp on his opponents head, But Toby rolled out of the way saving him from his head being crushed. Andrew got up from the wall and rubbed the back of his head in pain as he looked around for his opponents when suddenly he saw them. Andrew then put his hands together charging his Shock Wave Weapon when suddenly... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw_o7XUX3fg&t=26s The Shock wave was launched at Toby and Tom launching the two heroes far apart from each other like if an explosion went off. Andrew then fired two webs at the two heroes in the air trapping them, Andrew then slammed the two men against the ground stunning them. Andrew was about to fire another shock wave at Toby when suddenly he was clothe lined in the back of the head by Tom knocking him face first onto the pavement. Tom then jumped in the air and then threw a web-grenade at Andrew causing webs to suddenly surround Andrew trapping him. Tom landed only to be kicked in the face by Toby. Toby lunged and tried a punch but Tom dodged it easily, The MCU Spider-Man then started doing a flurry of kicks right at Toby's face hundreds of times stunning him! Tom finished this combo by delivering a devastating left hook right at Toby's face knocking him on his back due to the amount of pain he was feeling. Andrew finally ripped the webbing off from his body and then ran at Tom Holland who saw this and ran at Andrew. As the two are about to collide, Andrew throws a flash grenade on the ground, blinding The MCU Spider-Man! Andrew then delivered a flurry of punches right into Tom's stunning him. Andrew then parried a kick right into Tom's chest smashing him onto the ground with a THUMP! '''Andrew stood over the knocked Tom and began charging another Shock Wave when suddenly they didn't shoot at Tom but they exploded on his hands nearly blowing his hands off and knocking him over! Tom then put two fingers on his ear saying. '''Tom: Thanks Ned! Ned sat on a chair using a computer and he was wearing a pair of headphones, He then said Ned: No problem Pete. Tom was about to run at Andrew when suddenly he was launched into a wall by a strike from Toby. Toby ran at Andrew and then started punching the injured hero, Each punch by Toby injured Andrew even more ripping his mask and started cracking parts of Andrew's skull. Andrew tried to free himself but this was futile, The strikes started spraying blood all over Toby's mask. (Stop Music) Toby kept punching and punching until he had to catch his breath, Toby stood up to see Andrew's headless corpse his head was completely crushed into nothing but blood,pieces of his broken skull and bits of his brain but most of it was crushed he was obviously dead! KO! 2/3 Toby turned around to see a terrified Tom. Tom Holland looked at Toby with rage bubbling inside him he then said Tom: You Monster you killed him! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8XaV1yjabk Tom lunged at Toby and began throwing a flurry of punches making Toby stumble backwards in pain. Tom then parried a massive kick right at Toby's face nearly knocking him over, The MCU Spider-Man then finished this combo by headbutting the stunned Toby knocking him off his feet. Toby dropped to the ground and swept at Tom's leg. As much as Tom wanted to keep standing he just couldn't as he was knocked to the ground. The two heroes got up from the ground and stared at each other, Suddenly Tom and Toby lept at each other and started to trade blows each one missing until they both hit each other in the face. The two were still standing as they then traded blows again this time they were hit in the stomach making them lose their breath. The two stumbled backwards in pain holding onto their stomachs, They regained their composure and then reeled their fists back before their fists connected. Tom then use his other hand to fire a web right into Toby's face making stumble backwards trying to pull it off, Tom used this time wisely as he then threw Toby onto the top of a building Toby finally ripped off the webbing from his face only to be kicked in the face by Tom Holland launching him off the building. Tom not wanting Toby to die he then fired a web at Toby's chest stopping him in from falling to the street. Toby tugged at the web with all his strength knocking Tom off the building and at Toby. The two then started punching and kicking at each other in mid air falling in a circular motion. This clash ended when Toby then punched Tom so hard in the face that it made him fall onto the roof of a car, he smashed through the roof of the car. Tom stumbled up from the wreckage of the car holding his wound tightly. Toby landed in front of Tom and then started walking towards him. Toby: Face it kid you cant win! Toby said with anger in his voice. In a flash Tom then fired two electric webs at Toby stunning him. Tom then ran at Toby and then tackled him. Tom with all his strength then started punching Toby in the face so many times that it broke the lense. Toby somehow kicked Tom off him, Tom used this opportunity to throw a stiff right hook at Tom's face leaving him open for a kick to the head by Toby. Toby then punched Tom in the gut three times before tightly wrapping his arm around Toby's head. Tom struggled against Toby's strength and found himself desperate enough to punch Toby in the balls. Toby shouted out in pain and released Tom, allowing the MCU Spider-Man to capitalise with a kick to Toby's forehead. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z96ModuOAQY&t=33s Tom had a realization it was something he wished he would hear in his head, He knew he would have to kill Toby he tried to think of anything else but he knew that was the only option. Tom then said in a sad tone Tom: Karen engage Instant-Kill Mode! Suddenly Tom eyes enclosed, exposing a red light from his eyes. Toby looked at Tom in confusion, But he then ran and jumped at Tom, Tom with tears in his eyes as he aimed his web shooter at Toby Tom: I'm sorry Tom then fired the web at Toby's chest launching him into a wall the webbing covering his entire chest, Toby's dead corpse slumped downwards his neck was broken instantly. Tom then grabbed Toby's corpse before walking away. ''KO! ''1/3 Result B. Jesus that was gross! W. Yeah this battle was an interesting one while Andrew Garfield is the fastest out of the three but he was the weakest and the least durable B. That is why he would die first! W. Ironically his strongest weapon would be his biggest downfall as they are entirely mechanical! Why is this a disadvantage well because Ned would easily hack into that. B. And if he did Andrew is completely fucked! W. Yeah and because he is physically weaker than his two opponents he would be completely decimated! B. Now here's the fun part Toby Macguire vs Tom Holland! W. This battle is close Toby had the durability advantage while Tom had the speed and strength advantage. What gave Tom the advantage was his stamina advantage. B. How? W. Let me explain! When Toby done his greatest strength feat he was knocked out while when Tom done his strength feat he was completely fine. B. Yeah fair enough! W. Tom's strength advantage was a lot bigger than Toby's! Hell 11 times better. B. Ah well looks like Toby died a marvelous death! W. The Winner Is: MCU Spider-Man! Next Time B. Next Time on Death Battle! Izuku Midoriya vs Miles Morales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Spider" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Replacer vs Original themed Death Battle Category:The sayain jedi Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:The sayain jedi Season 1